After Alias Festus Haggen!
by Ann Murry
Summary: Alternate ending for Alias Festus Haggen!
1. Chapter 1

After a short recess to calm the courtroom and the audience, after it was revealed by Susie Johnson Eaton that Festus was her husband, Frank Eaton, Clayborne gaveled the court back into session.

Clearing his throat, the Judge addressed the small court room. "After hearing the testimony of the witness's," Clayborne said looking directly at Festus. "It is the finding of this court that the defendant is indeed Frank Eaton."

Festus shook his head in disbelief as the Judge continued. "The defendant will rise for sentencing."

Newly nodded at Festus as they both stood up. "It is the finding of this court Mr. Eaton, that you are guilty of murder and sentenced to hang by the neck until dead!"

The courtroom erupted into applause as some of the audience screamed for the hanging to take place at that moment.

"The sentence will be carried out on Monday morning," Clayborne yelled bringing the gavel down several times. "This court is dismissed!"

Agent Doyle stepped over to where Festus was standing as Kitty and Doc did their best to reassure the hill man that obviously a mistake had been made.

"I have to take the prisoner back to the jail now!" Doyle said taking Festus arm.

"Just a minute," Doc said angrily. "Can't you see we're talking to him!"

"Doc," Matt said stepping into the fray. "Newly, take Festus back to the jail with Doyle."

"Yes, sir," Newly said putting his hat on as Doyle placed shackles back on Festus wrists.

"Festus," Doc said meeting the hill man's eyes. "It's not over yet."

Festus nodded as he meekly followed Doyle and Newly out the door.

"Well, Mrs. Johnson," Matt said turning to Frank Eaton's wife. "I'm sure your real upset to see that your husband's going to hang."

"Very," Susie said heading for the door. "I have to get back to my place now."

Matt's eyes narrowed as he watched the woman leave.

"What now, Matt," Doc said drawing the lawman's attention back to them.

"I'm going to send a wire to the governor," Matt said slightly annoyed with himself. "Asking for a stay of execution and a new trial in a different town."

"Oh, Matt," Kitty said softly "Do you think it will be granted?"

"I hope so," Matt said evenly. "If not..."

"We can't think like that," Doc said quickly. "C'mon Kitty, let's go to our rooms. Matt will let us know when he hears something."

Kitty nodded as she followed the physician toward the stairs and Matt headed over to the jail.

"Newly," he said once he was inside. "Send a wire to the governor, ask for a stay of execution and a new trial set in a different town."

"Alright," Newly said nodding. "You want me to wait for the answer?"

"Yes," Matt said nodding at Doyle he stepped over to the cell where Festus was being held.

The hill man was sitting on the bunk with his head down but looked up when Matt stopped in front of him. "How you holding up, Festus?"

"Don't rightly know, Matthew," Festus said quietly.

"Well," Matt replied gently. "I know what you mean."

Turning away, Matt pursed his lips as he went over to where Doyle was seated behind his desk.

"Marshal," Newly said returning with a wire.

Matt took the message and read it before looking at Doyle. "The governor stays some where called, Edith Springs?"

"Yes," Doyle replied thoughtfully. "He spends a few weeks out of the year up there. The night stage has a direct route if you want to send a letter."

"No," Matt said folding the telegram. "I want to talk to the governor directly."

Heading over to the cell, Festus got to his feet as Matt told him the plan.

Later, after Matt left, Walker and an angry mob tried to break into the jail and hang Festus themselves but Newly opened the cell and let the hill man get away.

Festus ran for it and ended up at the Owl Flats Station to confront Susie Johnson Eaton and ends up confronting Frank as well.

That morning, the stage came though and Matt delivered the good news to Mrs. Eaton that her husband was granted a stay of execution and a new trial in a different city.

After the stage left, Festus made a run for it but Frank took a shot at him, hitting Festus in the side before Matt, having put two and two together, doubled back just in time to take out the notorious villain.

About that same time, Newly and Doyle rode up.

As Matt and Doyle looked down at the dead, Frank Eaton, Doyle remarked, "Not much to say, is there?"

"Well Newly," Festus said relieved. "It's all over."

Newly nodded as Matt walked up to them. "Newly, look in the barn for a wagon we can put Eaton's body in to bring him back to Rock Creek."

"Sure thing Marshal," Newly said as Matt looked the the hill man. "How's your side?"

"It'll be alright," Festus said pulling his hand away.

Matt took a clean bandana from his pocket, folded it and pressed it to the wound. "Keep that on it till we get back to Doc in Rock Creek."

"Marshal," Doyle said as Newly lead a team and wagon toward them. "I've got Mrs. Eaton in custody."

Festus looked beyond the agent and sighed. As much as he hated being mistaken for Frank Eaton, he felt just a little sad for the man's devastated wife.

"Matthew," Festus said indication Susie Eaton. "What's gonna happen ta her?"

"I suppose she'll have to stand trial for aiding a criminal and perjury," Matt said shrugging his shoulders, he went to help Doyle load Eaton's body as Newly brought his horse over.

"Thanks, Newly," Festus said taking the reins.

"Mr. Haggen," Doyle said climbing into the drivers seat of the wagon with Susie Eaton at his side. "I guess we'll clear all this up with the judge when we get back."

Festus scoffed as he mounted the horse. "Apology accepted," he said sarcastically and then turned the horse back toward Rock Creek. 


	2. Chapter 2

Festus rode between Matt and Newly down the main street in Rock Creek with Doyle and Frank Eaton's wife in the wagon directly behind them.

Walker and a few of the men who had been in the mob from the night before, surrounded their horses.

"I see you brought that trash back!" Walker yelled. "I say we don't wait any longer! Them gallows is built!"

"Hang em before he can get away again!" another yelled as Walker moved toward the horse Festus had rode in on.

"Hold it right there," Matt said drawing his gun he positioned his horse in front of Festus. "Agent Doyle's got something in the back of that wagon you all need to see!"

"That's right," Doyle yelled climbing down off the wagon. "Come take a look for yourselves!" he said pulling a blanket off Eaton's body. "This is the real Frank Eaton!"

Rand stepped out of the hotel at the same time that Doc and Kitty did.

As Doc and Kitty moved to where Matt, Newly and Festus were dismounting, Rand and Walker along with the people of Rock Creek, took a look in the back of Doyle's wagon.

"What is this," Walker yelled. "Some kind of joke!"

"It's no joke, Mr. Walker," Doyle said indicating Festus. "He was telling the truth all along."

Walker looked at Eaton's body again before looking over at Festus. "I don't believe it!"

"What ya mean, ya don't believe it! The man was a hiding at her house, we tussled and he shot me!" Festus said angrily holding his side and waving a hand. "I'm through arguing with you people! I told you my name is Festus Haggen! I'm not Frank Eaton!"

"Doc," Matt said putting his gun away. "You and Kitty take Festus over to the hotel while me and Newly straighten this mess out."

"Good idea, Matt," Doc said swiping at his mustache as Festus sighed in frustration.

"Matthew," the hill man said agitatedly looking at the gallows. "I want ta just go home ta Dodge."

"We will," Doc said reassuringly putting a hand on Festus arm as they passed though the shadow of the large wooden structure.

"And the sooner the better," Kitty said following the two men inside.

Matt turned to Doyle as Festus, Kitty and Doc disappeared into Rock Creeks small hotel.

"You got an undertaker here," Matt asked as Newly helped Susie down off the wagon.

"I'll see," Doyle said looking at Sheriff Buckley standing in the crowd. "You want to step up and put that badge back on?"

"I suppose," the white haired old man said evenly. "Now that it's over!"

"Fine," Doyle said curtly. "Get the undertaker over here!"

"Are you going to just drop this?" Walker said angrily looking at Doyle.

"No one is dropping anything Mr. Walker," Doyle said harshly. "It's over, this is Frank Eaton and if you can't accept that, then take it up with the governor!"

"No, sir," Walker said poking a finger in the direction of the hotel. "I want that man in there to hang."

"Well, he's not," Doyle said turning toward the angry man. "And don't go getting any ideas about taking the law into your own hands! I will stop you and any man here who thinks he can do it better!"

"This is not over!" Walker said turning and walking away.

The crowd followed as Newly sided up to Matt. "I think it would be a good idea to leave here as soon as we can," the young deputy said as Matt nodded.

Kitty turned away from the window and the scene on the street below, in Doc's room on the second floor of the hotel.

"How's that feel," Doc asked tying the ends of the white bandage he had wrapped around Festus chest.

"It's fine, Doc," Festus said standing up, he picked up a clean white shirt and put it on. "Thanks for the clean clothes."

"Don't mention it," Doc said closing up his bag before tugging on his earlobe. "I want you to lay down now and try to get some sleep. I know the last few days has been hard on you."

The hill man snorted as he paced the room like a caged animal. "That's one way ta put it," Festus said hotly. "That man didn't even care that someone else was gonna hang in his place."

"Well," Doc said putting his hands in his pockets. "It's over now, you don't have to worry about it any more."

"Doc's right," Kitty said going to Festus side. "C'mon and lay down like Doc said. You'll feel better after you've had some sleep."

"Much obliged Miss Kitty," Festus said letting the woman lead him to the bed. "I guess, I am kinda tuckered out." 


	3. Chapter 3

After Matt and Doyle watched the undertaker take Eaton's body away, they headed over toward the jail.

"You know Marshal," Doyle said stepping into the jail. "I sure would like to get my hands on the rest of his gang. It's been a goal of the Governor's for years to get rid of Eaton."

"Well, Festus said, Eaton told him he had been hiding out in Mexico and only coming up here occasionally to see his wife," Matt replied. "But I am curious about one thing."

"What's that," Doyle said removing his gun belt.

"Festus asked him how he heard that he had been mistaken for him all the way to Mexico," Matt said curiously. "Eaton replied that he had big ears."

"You don't think," Doyle said lowly. "That someone in this town may be supplying him with information."

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Matt said clinching his jaw. "And if I'm right, they'll be coming here to bust out Eaton's wife and when they do, they'll tear up this town."

"What do you mean, your not leaving," Kitty said curtly, standing in the parlor next to the room where Festus was sleeping.

"Just until we make sure Eaton's gang isn't coming here for his wife," Matt said in hushed tones.

"Matt," Doc said harshly. "You can't expect Festus to stay here after what he's been though."

"I'm not," Matt said evenly. "I want you and Kitty to take him home on the next stage."

"I don't like this, Matt," Kitty said crossing her arms.

"It can't be helped, Kitty," Matt said tipping his hat up. "The only law in this town is Doyle, Sheriff Buckley quit already once, I'm not going to count on him to take care of things here. Besides, the governor has already wired the orders for me to stay, if I leave, I'll be disobeying a direct order from the governor."

Festus awoke a few hours later drenched in a cold sweat, his heart racing, he shook his head to clear it. The dream had been so vivid, so real and even though, he knew it was only a dream, it still bothered him enough that he decided to get up and take a walk to clear his head.

The room was dark and empty, sliding off his spurs, the hill man slid on his boots and softly made his way to the door.

Behind the door, the parlor's lamp glowed brightly. Stopping at the door, he listened the hushed voices of Kitty, Doc and Matt.

Turning the handle, he opened the door as Matt, Kitty and Doc looked up from where they were seated at the table.

"Festus," Doc said standing up. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Can't sleep," the hill man said quietly. "Thought I'd go fer a walk."

"I can give you something," Doc said gently.

"No!" Festus snapped lowering his head, he brushed past the Doctor.

"You alright," Doc said quickly grabbing his arm.

"I will be when I get outa this here town," Festus replied, his eyes hooded in darkness.

"Don't be long," Doc said letting him go.

The physician swiped his mustache before turning back around to the shocked expression's of Matt and Kitty.

"The sooner we leave the better," Doc said as Matt and Kitty nodded their agreement.

Festus stepped outside the hotel into the cool night air and took a deep breath before looking up at the scaffolding still erected in the center of town.

Turning away from the structure, he walked slowly down the boardwalk, rounding the corner, he nearly ran into with Agent Doyle.

"Mr. Haggen," Doyle said holstering his revolver. "I thought, I heard someone walking around."

"Didn't mean ta scare ya," Festus replied evenly. "Just couldn't sleep is all."

"I don't doubt it," Doyle said pulling out some tobacco and a cigarette paper. "You smoke?"

"No," Festus replied looking around.

"I suppose, you'll be leaving on the stage tomorrow?" Doyle said lighting the cigarette.

Festus nodded before he spoke. "You'll forgive me if I don't have any warm and fuzzy feelings bout this here town," the hill man said curtly.

"I understand," Doyle said evenly before heading toward the jail. "And I don't blame you."

Festus scoffed as he turned around and headed back to the entrance of the hotel.

"Matthew," he said as the lawman stepped outside. "Ol Doc send ya out here?"

"Ya," Matt said grinning before he looped his thumbs into his gun belt.

Festus nodded as he slid past Matt and headed back toward the hotel room. "C'mon then," the hill man said. "Before the old scutter comes a lookin his self."

Matt smiled as he followed Festus inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

Doyle entered Rock Creek's small cafe with another man the next morning and stopped at the table where Matt, Doc, Kitty and Newly were eating breakfast.

"Marshal Dillion," Doyle said indicating the man beside him. "This is Jeb, he runs the telegraph office here. You might want to hear what he's got to say."

"Jeb," Matt said with a nod as the man rung his hands nervously.

"About an hour ago,"Jeb said hesitantly. "I got a message from a town just south of here but it was cut off half way though. Normally, I would expect to have the message completed by now but nothing's coming though."

"The lines are down," Matt said thoughtfully as Doyle nodded.

"That would seem to be the only answer," Doyle replied as Matt pursed his lips.

"What about the stage," Matt said well aware that Doc and Kitty were listening to the conversation.

"There's been no confirmation that's it's coming," Jeb said as Doyle nodded in agreement.

"It's probably safe to assume that it either isn't going to come this way or it can't for reasons as of yet unknown," Doyle said evenly.

"How many rifle's do you have," Matt said standing up as Newly followed.

"We've got twenty at the jail," Doyle said. "And enough ammunition for each."

Matt nodded as he turned to Newly. "Go with Doyle and secure the jail, load the rifles and make sure they're in good working order."

"Yes, sir," Newly said following the agent out the door as the Marshal turned to Doc and Kitty.

"I want you both to go back to the hotel and barricade the door," Matt said firmly. "I want Festus to take a rifle and stay with you."

"That's a good idea, Matt," Doc said tugging at his earlobe.

Festus didn't feel like eating when he first woke up, much to Doc's vexation he opted to stay in the hotel room.

At the moment, he still wasn't hungry but now found himself in a constant state of agitation instead.

Leaving the hotel, he was at least some what relieved that workers were dismantling the scaffolding where his hanging would have taken place earlier that morning.

Starting down the boardwalk, he noticed several business were opening, chief among them was Walker's general store.

As Walker swept the boardwalk off in front of his store, he threw Festus an angry glare as the hill man passed by.

Festus didn't pay him much attention though as several riders suddenly rushed though the center of town kicking up dust and rocks in their wake before turning around in front of the jail and drawing their pistols.

The hill man's right hand dropped instinctively to his side before he remembered, he still hadn't gotten his gun belt or badge back after being arrested by Doyle.

Watching the riders taking aim at the various stores, Festus shoved Walker inside his store and pushed the man onto the floor only seconds before the riders opened fire.

Matt had just opened the door of the cafe when he seen the riders pass though town, slamming the door shut, he swirled around and grabbed Kitty while pushing Doc away from the glass doors and windows.

"Get down," Matt yelled kicking over a table he pulled them both behind it as the shooting started.

Newly and Doyle ran to the windows of the jail, rifles in hand, when they heard the horses coming down the street.

Busting out what was left of the windows after holding off the angry mob only days ago, Newly and Doyle took aim at the riders but before they could fire, Sheriff Buckley's voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"First one that fires is a dead man," he said leveling a loaded rife at their backs.

Newly turned his head as the Sheriff reached for the keys to the cell and handed them to Eaton's wife.

"Lower those rifles," Buckley said as Suise opened the cell and stepped out.

"You heard him!" Susie said taking up a rifle.

Newly looked at Doyle who nodded and together they both lowered the guns.

"Open the door and get outside!" Susie barked angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

Doyle and Newly stepped out onto the boardwalk with Susie Johnson Eaton and Sheriff Buckley still pointing rifles at their backs.

Matt pulled his pistol before looking at Doc and Kitty. "You both alright?"

Doc and Kitty nodded as Matt approached the doors of the cafe and looked outside.

Festus met Walker's eyes as he rolled to his knees. "Ya hurt," the hill man asked as the shop owner grimaced and grabbed his leg.

"I think," Walker said removing his hand. "I've been shot."

Festus took off the bandana from around his neck and quickly tied it around the wound on Walker's leg.

"I'll get Doc," the hill man said getting to his feet.

Matt looked up and down the main street of Rock Creek. The riders were positioned at any street that could lead out of town.

Wetting his lips, he turned to watch as Susie and Sheriff Buckley forced Newly and Doyle into the street.

"What's the plan, Mrs. Eaton?" one of the riders said lowly.

"First things first," she said looking around. "I want that Marshal that killed my Frank and that whisker faced impersonator!"

The man looked up and down the street before pointing a gun at Newly's chest. "You all heard the lady! Come out or this deputy's going to die!"

Festus had started toward a back entrance but stopped in his tracks when he heard the man outside threaten Newly's life.

Turning around, he walked past Walker and stepped out onto the boardwalk.

Susie Eaton grinned when she watched the hill man step out of the general store and stop on the boardwalk out front

"Festus is outside," Matt said turning around, he met Doc and Kitty's eyes.

Eaton's gang watched stunned as Susie walked over to where Festus was standing. "All you had to do was hang," she said quietly. "And Frank would have been free. Now, instead he's dead!"

"Sorry ta disappoint you," Festus said. "But I get kinda worked up when someone try's ta accuse me of something I didn't do!"

"Leave him alone," Matt's voice boomed from in front of the cafe as Susie whirled around. "It's me you want!"

"Pete," Susie said looking at the man directly in front of Matt. "That's the man that killed Frank!"

Pete met Matt's eye as he brought his revolver level with the lawman's chest.

Matt went for his gun as the outlaw pulled the trigger sending the Marshal onto his back, he rolled against the building and no longer moved.

"Matthew," Festus yelled helplessly, before he looked at Susie Eaton.

"Anyone else want to try me!" Pete yelled as he ran over to Susie Eaton. "It's time to get out of here!"

Susie nodded as another member of the gang brought over a horse.

Climbing atop it, she looked at Pete. "Bring him so no one will get any ideas about following us!"

"C'mon whiskers," Pete yelled grabbing the hill man's arm he put his gun in Festus side. "Don't get any ideas, about trying anything. Our gang still has guns on your friend over there!"

Newly clinched his fists angrily but like the hill man, he was helpless to do anything but watch as Pete made Festus mount a horse before tying his hands together.

"What about me?" Sheriff Buckley yelled as the gang rode out of Rock Creek.

Pete laughed as he leveled his gun and fired before the crooked lawman could react. "There's your payment!" Pete said following Susie and the rest of Eaton's gang.

As soon as Eaton's gang member's were out of sight, Newly ran over to where Matt had fallen as Doyle kicked away Sheriff Buckley's gun.

Doc and Kitty rushed out of the cafe at the same time Newly reached Matt and rolled him over.

The Marshal groaned as Newly looked for the wound he was positive was going to be there.

"Are they gone," Matt said opening his eyes.

Newly ripped open Matt's shirt to reveal a silver serving tray against the lawman's chest, a spent bullet protruding from it directly in the area where Matt's heart would have been.

"You alright," Doc asked helping Matt to his feet.

"Ya," the Marshal said as Newly grinned.

"Buckley's dead," Doyle said coming over to where they stood.

"Doc," Newly said catching a glimpse from the corner of his eye.

Walker crawling out of his store and collapsed as Doc reached him. "He saved my life," the store owner said as Doc untied Festus bandana.

"He's got a way of doing that," Doc said ripping the man's pant leg to examine the wound.

"Newly," Matt said looking at the deputy and Doyle. "Get the horse's!"

"Matt," Kitty said looking at the marshal. "They might kill him!"

"Either way," Matt said angrily. "They still could kill him!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Eaton's gang along with his wife rode hard for several hours before stopping next to an embankment along the river.

"See anyone?" Susie said as Pete kept a look out.

"Nope," Pete said coming down into the gully. Looking at Festus, he took his hat off and ran a hand though his hair. "What ya planning on doing with whiskers there?"

"Well," Susie said looking at the tied up hill man. "I'm not planning on taking him all the way to Mexico."

"Don't seem like we need him anymore," Pete said drawing his revolver. "I say we leave him here."

Matt, Newly and Doyle followed the tracks that Eaton's gang left behind for several miles before stopping to rest their horses.

"There's a river up ahead," Doyle said pointing. "We could water the horses."

"Alright," Matt said tipping his hat up, they rode in silence toward the river, the sound of running water growing louder as they got closer.

The three riders crested the embankment and stopped, unknown to Suise or Eaton's gang, Matt, Newly and Doyle had just happened upon them by accident.

Matt moved his horse into a grove of trees with Newly and Doyle following. Sliding off his horse, he grabbed his rifle and headed for the brush.

"Newly," Matt said pointing toward two of Eaton's gang near the river.

Newly nodded as he took aim and waited for Matt to give the order.

"Doyle," Matt whispered pointing at the other two men nearest to Eaton's wife.

Meanwhile, Matt focused on Pete directly in front of Festus who had just drawn his revolver.

"Fine," Suise said crossing her arms. "Just be quick about it!"

"Now," Matt said as Pete brought his pistol level with Festus head.

Festus heard the gunshot but as Pete fell at his feet, he quickly realized it had not come from the outlaws gun and he sighed in relief.

Suise looked around as the gunshots rang out around her and Eaton's men dropped like flies.

Turning to pick up Pete's gun, she swirled around to use it on Festus but the hill man made a move for the weapon.

Even though Festus was still tied up, they fought each other for control of the weapon as Matt ran down the embankment toward them. The Marshal was only a few feet away, when he heard the gun go off.

"Matthew!" Festus said surprised as the hill man rolled to his knees.

"You alright," Matt asked using his knife to cut the ropes.

Festus nodded as Matt turned around to where Newly was kneeled next to Susie Eaton. "She's dead," Newly said as Matt nodded.

"So are the others," Doyle stated making his way toward them with the outlaws guns.

"I think it's safe to say," Matt said evenly. "That now it's really over."

"Ya," Festus replied softly turning away from the confused look on Matt's face.

Newly and Doyle finished tying the last two outlaws to their horses as Matt slowly made his way to where Festus tightened the saddle on Matt's horse.

"Much obliged, Matthew," he said taking a canteen from the Marshal. "And fer lending me yer horse."

"Where you going?" Matt said crossing his arms.

"Don't rightly know yet," Festus said meeting Matt's eyes. "Take care of Ruth for me?"

"You know I will," Matt said gently as Festus climbed onto the back of his horse. "I don't know what I'm going to tell Kitty and Doc."

"Tell Miss Kitty that I'll think of her," Festus said with a slight smile. "Tell that ol scudder ta take care of his self."

"Festus, you'll be coming back won't you?" Matt said putting out his hand.

"Well," Festus said taking Matt's hand. "I reckon I will one of these days."

Festus nodded to Doyle and Newly as he headed in the opposite direction.

"C'mon," Matt said looking at Newly who was watching the hill man ride away. "Let's get back."


	7. Chapter 7

"And you just let him go?" Doc groused angrily.

"Festus is a grown man, Doc," Matt replied harshly. "And someone who was raised in the hill country I might add. If anyone can take care of them self out there it's him!"

"Why would he just leave?" Kitty said softly. "Without any reason?"

"I'm sure he had lots of reasons," Newly said seated across from Kitty in the Rock Creek cafe.

"Stubborn mule," Doc stated absently wiping at his eye when he thought no one was looking. "Well, enough of this foolish nonsense. When do we leave this place? I'm ready to go home!"

Festus studied the landscape around him. He had traveled in and out of Kansas many times, he had some idea of where he was but didn't really know where he wanted to go, he just knew it had to be where no one else was.

He couldn't stand the thought of returning to Rock Creek and Dodge under such a dark cloud and he sure didn't need any of his friends feeling sorry for him after what he'd been though but the simple truth of the matter was, he'd almost lost his life and for that reason alone, a person sometimes just needed time alone to reflect on things.

Climbing into the hill country, he stopped to make camp next to a river. After building a fire, he took out some fishing line and a hook.

After putting the trout that he caught on a spit over the fire, the hill man settled back against a log to nap while it cooked.

The sound of something moving though the brush made him sit up, drawing the pistol Matt had given him, he looked around.

"Don't shoot an old man," a voice said with a slightly crazy laugh.

"Come outa there an ya won't get shot," Festus said holstering his gun as the old hermit looking man stumbled though the thicket. "What ya doing up here by yer lonesome anyway?"

"Ain't all alone," the old man said coming into the clearing. "Yer here!"

Festus scrunched up one eye as the emaciated old man sat down hard on the ground in front of his fire.

"Wal, I just got here," the hill man said looking around. "How long ya been up here?"

"I don't know really," the disheveled man said squinting in the light as he looked up.

"Where ya livin?" Festus said taking a seat next to him.

"Here and there," the man said looking at Festus. "What about you, why you here?"

"Wal, I asked you first," Festus said pulling the fish apart, he handed the old man a large piece.

"I come ta die," the old man stated with a toothy grin as he picked at the piece of fish.

"Die," Festus said slightly bemused. "What ya mean?"

"Just what I said," the old man replied. "I'm waitin ta die!"

Festus scoffed. "Ain't ya got no family or someone ya can stay with."

"Nope," the man said sadly. "No one wants a nobody around."

"Who says yer a nobody," Festus said gently. "Everyone has ta have somebody."

"You don't," the old man said with a wiry grin. "Cause if ya did, you wouldn't be here!"

"Yer just tryin ta get me ta talk," Festus said petulantly.

"Then tell me, Festus," the man said quietly. "Why you here, where's yer family."

"How'd you know ma name," Festus said slowly.

"You told it to me," the old man said smiling. "I'm Micheal, and you didn't give me no answers yet!"

"Fine if ya must know," Festus said angrily. "I came here ta think bout things and yes I gots me a family!"

"Ah," Micheal said evenly. "A thinker, that's all the better!"

"I ain't got no schoolin," Festus was quick to point out. "And when I say ta think bout things, it's to you know, find ma way, don't ya see."

"I see," Micheal replied softly, he closed his eyes and yawned as dusk fell upon them. "I'm just gonna rest a spell."

"Ya," Festus said with a grin. "You do that."


	8. Chapter 8

Matt finished his report a week later on Eaton's gang just as Doc walked into the jail and helped himself to a cup of coffee.

"Doc," Matt said quietly. "What's new?"

"Not a dang thing," Doc said sipping the coffee while he took a seat at the table in Matt's office. "Any messages?"

Matt sighed. The questioncd had almost become routine since they got back.

Doyle had agreed to stay on in Rock Creek until a suitable replacement could be found for Sheriff Buckley.

And Matt had asked him to wire them if Festus came though.

"No," Matt replied softly.

Doc nodded as he rose from the seat and shuffled to the door. "I got rounds to make," he said leaving as Matt shook his head.

Festus climbed down from Matt's horse and headed over to where he had set us camp two weeks ago.

"Micheal," he said loudly as the hermit was no where to be found. "Where are ya, ornery ol scudder!"

"Here," the old man said raspy voiced from behind him.

"Got ya a couple of rabbits fer supper," Festus said proudly showing off the two large hares.

"Good," Micheal said sitting down by the fire, he watched as Festus skinned the rabbits, spit them and then put them over the fire. "You'll be going home soon."

It was more of a statement than a question. "What makes ya say that?" Festus said turning to look at the old man.

"Just think ya are," the hermit said shrugging his shoulders.

"I been thinkin bout it," Festus said looking around. "I like it here but fact is, I'm missin ma friends somethin terrible. But then I got you."

"You won't have me much longer though," Micheal said evenly.

"There ya go again," Festus said angrily. "Talking like yer dyin tomorrow!"

"Maybe," Micheal said settling against a boulder. "You just never know.

"Doc," Kitty said handing the physician a mug of beer. "Why don't you go fishing."

"No," Doc said gently. "I don't feel like it."

"Well," Kitty said exasperated. "It might make you feel better."

"Maybe," Doc said quietly. "Maybe not."

Kitty smiled as she put a hand on Doc's. "We all miss him."

"Who," Doc said as Kitty scoffed.

"You know who," Kitty said curtly.

"Well, I don't," Doc replied standing up. "I've got better things to do!"

Doc put his rod and reel into his buggy along with his black medical bag and then taking an apple out of his pocket, he gave it to Ruth. "Dang ol mule," Doc said before climbing into the drivers seat.

"Looks like Doc took my advice," Kitty said watching the physician's buggy head out of town.

"Maybe it'll perk him up some," Matt said with a sigh. "I'm real tired of watching him moping around."

"Me to," Kitty said nodding. "Just wish we knew how Festus was or where he is."

Festus let Matt's horse move along at a nice even and steady pace until he came to a pond that he and Doc frequently fished at.

Stopping the horse when he seen Doc's buggy, he slid off and tied it to a bush before heading toward the water.

Looking though the brush, he smiled when he seen Doc sitting on a log fishing by himself.

Sliding quietly up behind the physician, he stepped over the log and sat down next to the surprised physician.

"Hiya Doc," Festus said quietly. "Dropping his hook and line into the water."

"Hiya Doc," the physician said harshly. "Is that all you got to say to me!"

"Golly Bill, Doc," Festus said angrily. "What ya want me ta say!"

"How about telling me where you been, how about saying, sorry you was worried, or how about, telling me why you left in the first place!" Doc said sarcastically.

"Wal," Festus said quietly. "I just had ta do some thinkin is all."

"And you couldn't do that in Dodge," Doc said looking at the hill man.

"But that's not the way it was Doc," Festus said quickly. "I just needed ta be alone, don't ya see!"

"I see," Doc said reeling in his pole. "I see you don't care about your friends!"

"Now, I told ya," Festus said grabbing Doc's arm. "It weren't like that, I wanted ta come back but the truth of the matter is, I didn't want anyone feelin sorry fer me. I was so angry and well, I just needed ta get ma self straight."

"And," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "Did you?"

"I'm here, ain't I?" Festus said lowly.

Doc nodded as he patted the hill man on the shoulder. "Let's go home," he said gently.

"Doc," Kitty said seated next to Matt when the physician stepped into the Long Branch a few hours later. "Did you catch anything?"

"I sure did," Doc said tugging his earlobe. "A real whopper!"

"Well," Matt said looking at the older man. "Where is it?"

"Wait right here," Doc said with a smile as he headed to the doors of the Long Branch.

Kitty looked at Matt and shrugged her shoulders as the Marshal grinned.

"I put yer buggy up Doc," Festus said as Doc pushed him though the doors of the saloon.

"Festus!" Kitty said standing up as Matt followed.

"Miss Kitty," Festus said smiling as the woman pulled him into a hug.

"Matthew," Festus said shaking Matt's hand. "I brought yer horse back."

"I figured you would," Matt said with a wiry grin. "You are back, aren't you?"

"I am," Festus said with a smile and a nod.

"How old Festus?" Matt said a few days later at the hill man's birthday party in the Long Branch. "You going to tell us?"

"Well," Festus said thoughtfully. "It was about the same time my Ma's old sow had that record litter of pigs."

"What a remarkable way to remember a birthday," Doc quipped laughing.

Sam brought the cake Kitty had made over to the table, the candles already lite, Festus made a wish and blew out the candles.

As the hill man looked up, everyone laughed as some of the frosting had been blown all over Doc's face.

"Well, he's back!" Doc said evenly.


End file.
